One step in the fabrication of semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits is the formation of a conductor pattern over a semiconductor substrate through photolithographic masking and etching. A photoresist coating over a metal layer is selectively exposed to actinic light directed through a mask defining the desired conductor pattern. After photoresist development, the photoresist layer constitutes a mask having openings defining the desired conductor pattern which are used to permit selective etching of the exposed portions of the metal layer to leave the desired conductor pattern overlying the substrate. The etching is often done in a plasma etch reactor in which a plasma of ions reacts with and etches away the exposed metal portions.
Trends toward increased circuit density require a shorter wavelength of the actinic light used for exposing the photoresist, a higher degree of control of surface geometry, and substantial elimination of spurious reflections of the actinic light. It has been recognized that a separate antireflection coating should often be included between the metal film and the photoresist film to prevent exposure of photoresist by reflected components. Deep ultraviolet light is of a sufficiently short wavelength to permit definition within submicron tolerances. However, most substrates are more highly reflective of deep ultraviolet light than longer wavelengths, thereby increasing the need for an effective antireflection coating.
The fabrication of semiconductor devices is extremely competitive and it is well recognized in the industry that any methods that reduce the number of fabrication steps required will be of significant value. It is further recognized that any methods that increase the reproducibility with which patterns can be made with submicron tolerances are important. These considerations are subjects of extensive continuing research and development work within the industry.